


Inhale

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped one hand inside his underwear while the other clutched at the seat of his stool, fingers wrapped around the edge.  He didn’t want to put on a show for the whole bar, but he absolutely wanted to get this alpha off without even touching him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wdychając](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383922) by [Lampira7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7)



> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “scent kink”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

Dean sat at the bar and knocked back a drink, tongue slipping out to trace over his lower lip to catch the last of it. The dark scent that had had Dean on edge most of the night was so thick in the air Dean could taste it at the back of his throat. Dean set his glass on the bar counter and looked up, eyes searching the mirror for the source of the scent. They settled on the alpha that had been a steady line of heat against Dean’s back for most of the night. 

He stood behind Dean, head tipped back, nostrils flaring, eyes closed. He hadn’t moved since taking his place behind Dean, but he hadn’t come close enough to touch Dean either. He’d just stood there, letting his intent filter into the air through his scent until Dean had to fight back the urge to squirm in his seat. As soon as Dean’s arousal had hit the air, the alpha’s scent had surged, thick and dark and crisp- it had intent and purpose and focus behind it- the weight of power. It made Dean want to bend him over. It made Dean want to bend over _for_ him.

Dean watched him in the mirror, expecting to see his arm moving as he fucked his own hand or for him to react to movement around him, but the alpha stood still and just scented. No one touched him, and no one tried to approach Dean, though Dean could see a few men off to the side, watching them, hands on their dicks.

The alpha opened his eyes and met Dean’s gaze in the mirror. His expression didn’t change even as Dean saw his nostrils flare.

Dean stared at him for a moment, but when it became clear the alpha wasn’t going to move, Dean smirked. He spun on his stool to face him. Dean’s knees brushed the black fabric of his slacks.

“You enjoyin’ yourself?” Dean asked. He leaned back against the bar, bracing his elbows on it and arching his back. His knees parted slightly at the movement. The alpha’s gaze dipped down Dean’s body.

“Yes.”

Dean grinned, showing teeth. The alpha’s scent went heady- the change sharp and fast- and Dean’s cock jumped in his jeans. The alpha held his gaze. Dean opened his legs wider.

“Enough to get off?”

The alpha surged forward then. Dean tipped his head, mouth opening, ready for a kiss that didn’t come. The alpha braced his hands on the bar next to Dean’s elbows, his cheek brushing past Dean’s. Dean could feel the heat of the alpha’s body between his thighs, but they weren’t actually touching.

“ _Yes,_ ” the alpha growled in his ear.

“Yes?” Dean asked, incredulous.

The alpha turned his head. His nose brushed against Dean’s neck. Dean tipped his head to the side, baring himself to the alpha. Dean could hear each in-drawn breath, feel each hot exhale against the sensitive skin of his neck. The alpha’s nose traced a gentle line under Dean’s ear and down to the curve of his shoulder.

“Your scent is perfect.”

“You’re gonna get off on my scent alone?” Dean tried to twist his head to see the alpha, but a hand anchored itself on the back of Dean’s neck, freezing him in place.

The alpha arched his spine and pressed his hips into Dean’s. Dean drew in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. His attention narrowed, focusing in on the hard line of the cock pressed up against his, focusing on the knot that had swollen just from smelling Dean. Dean hadn’t even popped his knot though he could feel the ache of it at the base of his cock.

Dean swore under his breath.

“You gonna get off on my scent?” Dean asked again, and this time it was a genuine question.

“Can you make yourself come?” the alpha asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean breathed. 

The alpha pulled back to give Dean room to pull his arms off the bar counter. Dean whined as that perfect knot was taken away. Amusement flashed through the alpha’s scent and Dean looked up at him to find the alpha watching him. Dean froze for a moment, caught in the alpha’s blue eyes. He only found the will to move again when the alpha’s eyes flicked downward.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered.

Dean moaned and sagged back against the counter. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped one hand inside his underwear while the other clutched at the seat of his stool, fingers wrapped around the edge. He didn’t want to put on a show for the whole bar, but he absolutely wanted to get this alpha off without even touching him.

Dean bared his neck again and the alpha loomed over him once more, scenting Dean heavily as Dean started stroking himself. The alpha braced his hands on the bar again. He pressed his nose against Dean’s neck, the only place he touched Dean.

Dean’s head dropped back and he became aware of the others in the bar, the mixed scents of arousal and curiosity filtering into Dean’s awareness. He cracked open his eyes to find many of them watching him and the alpha, their own hands busy as his was. Dean scowled and turned his head away, tucking his face into the alpha’s shoulder and inhaling.

The alpha rumbled softly and pressed a hand to the curve of Dean’s spine, high between his shoulder blades.

Dean stroked himself faster, hips rocking up into it, as his own arousal ramped up in time with the alpha’s. This close they fed off each other, worked each other up. The alpha growled, low in his throat, a steady thrum that Dean could feel echoing through him in the limited space between them.

Dean moaned at the sound, his hips jerking up into his hand as he came. His thigh muscles tightened and his knees dug into the alpha’s thighs. The alpha’s growl went up in register before giving away to a low moan, the scent of his release surging up into the air between them.

“Oh fuck,” Dean moaned as it hit him. The alpha groaned again and rocked his hips forward to grind his cock against Dean’s thigh and hand where it was still trapped in his clothes. Even though the denim of his jeans, Dean could feel the alpha’s cock and knot pulsing as he came in his underwear.

Dean shivered, pressing his face further into the alpha’s shoulder. The alpha bounced his shoulder, jarring Dean’s head. He pulled back, stung at the rejection, only to have the alpha’s hand slip up to his neck, fingers tightening there as he twisted his head around to kiss Dean.

Dean moaned against his mouth, opening his lips to let the alpha in. The alpha’s tongue slipped inside. His body surged against Dean’s, pressing into him fully, his weight bearing Dean down into the edge of the counter.

Dean whined and tried to wiggle away. The alpha pulled back and Dean leaned forward as he freed his hand from his pants and reached up to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck so he could drag him down into another kiss, smearing his come across the alpha’s neck and shirt. The alpha rumbled happily, both of his arms around Dean’s waist now, holding him tightly. Dean rumbled back.

Even when they broke apart, the alpha didn’t let go, choosing instead to pant against Dean’s mouth, his eyes cracked open just enough to meet Dean’s gaze.

Dean drew in a shuddering breath and sighed it out. The alpha’s lips curled into an amused smile.

“I’m Dean.”

“Dean.” The alpha licked his lips. “I’m Castiel.”

“Cas. Okay. Cas, you wanna take me back to your place and fuck me?”

Castiel’s grin was as filthy as the twitch of his cock against Dean’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like non-traditional A/B/O, I have a fic list of [non-traditional Destiel A/B/O fics on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/134791929013/uncommon-destiel-abo-fics). If you know of any that aren't on the list, let me know so I can add them!


End file.
